On the Internet, content-sharing platforms, like social networks and others, allow users to connect to and share information with each other. Many social networks include content-sharing aspects that allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on (which may be referred to as “media items” or “content items”). Such media items may include professionally produced audio clips, movie clips, TV clips and music videos, as well as amateur content such as video blogging, short original videos, pictures, photos, audio recordings, other multimedia content, etc. Users may use computing devices (such as smartphones, cellular phones, laptop computers, desktop computers, netbooks, and tablet computers) to access the content-sharing platforms to use, play, and/or consume media items (e.g., watch digital videos, and/or listen to digital music).
As the volume of content available on a content-sharing platform increases, it may become increasingly difficult for a particular user to find content that most interests that user. Content-sharing platforms often include features that allow users to follow or subscribe to a specific contributor in order to be automatically notified when the contributor uploads new content. However, this feature may not automatically notify the user when a media item including the contributor is uploaded by a different user. In addition, a user may find it challenging to identify the contributors they are interested in, especially if the contributor is behind the scenes.